comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-22 - SDR: Back to 'Normal'
For the most part, the day had been going swimmingly. The two SHIELD guests had mostly behaved themselves. Mostly. The borders were quiet. There had even been some intelligence that might lead to the capture of Black Manta that had come in. So the world, under the waves, should be going perfectly well. And except for the hard water blocking the door to the royal quarters, it was. For whatever reason, the Queen had locked herself in, and was not accepting any visitors. Rather forcefully. Of course, Orin was notified as soon as that was made abundantly clear. Mertus, the butler, every bit as proper as always says in a worried tone, "I noticed it your majesty. I was bringing madam a tray for her supper as she requested. I saw this! Her dinner is getting cold." Arthur spares the tray a glance. He frowns a little. Mertus floats back and away hanging onto the tray still. "Thank you Mertus. Please set down her tray and leave the hallway. In fact tell everyone to leave this section. I require privacy. I am going to have a word with the queen." He gives the barrier a resounding shot with his balled fist. "Leave me be," Mera's 'voice' snaps in her husband's head. "I am /busy/." Her tone is angry, but at least she responded to him. Aquaman watches the servants leave before responding. . o 0 (Our apartments have doors that work perfectly fine you know. Let me in to leave your tray. It has your favorites. Consider Mertus' feelings if nothing else. I won't bother you in your business.) 0 o . He waits with his arms folded. It takes a few moments, but the water barrier softens. Slowly. Allowing Arthur in. . o O (I saw the report. That man is out of hiding.) Of course. She wouldn't handle news of Manta well at all. . o O (I do not want food.) Aquaman sets the tray down and grabs a planton ball. Mmmm. "Yes well. I have an idea on that and I'd like your opinion on my strategy, my queen. Put the barrier back first. " He sets the tray down to swim over to her and plants a kiss on her neck. He nmay as well go for broke here. Mera raises the hard water barrier blocking the hallway outside the door to their apartments with a flicker of will. Surprisingly, his attentions do not earn any ire, if anything, she sinks back into his arms. "Of course, husband. Tell me what you are thinking." Aquaman puts his arms around Mera before speaking and sighs in spite of himself. "The report confirmed Manta is running a fight club on a cruise ship and the ship's name. I found a contact with the ring using some informants. I'm going to go onboard as a manager with a fighter. The fighter is none other the ingenue of steel, Kara Zor-El. You like so far?" "Good." Malice drips through her words. "You will get close, bring him back here, and we will punish him for killing our little prince." She nuzzles back into Arthur's neck. "He will have justice, finally." You say, "There's more. I wanted Batman to help me with the infiltration part but ... he has his own problems right now. However, our two guests ... I used that Google thing on them. The public reports of their exploits are incredible enough. i can imagine what SHIELD keeps hidden. They're like Dinah and Ollie but also trained spies and without the weighty morals of our friends. Their director was most interested in discussing that Namor problem as well as the titanium and manganese we could supply. I think I can get him to loan them for a mission to shut down an illegal enterprise that might provide him with a few superhuman parolees." He lets himself be nuzzled. He earned it. "I just have to win Romanova over and convince her of the justness of our cause. I have a plan for that also. Ahhhh." She found the spot. Getting hard to talk. He almost hopes she lets him finish ... the exposition." Mera's expression flattens. Bad enough that her husband wanted to bring Kara along instead of her, but now those irritating breathers that had become guests? She scowls. "And where will I be in this? Left behind?" To be fair, with as unstable as she's been? Probably wise. She turns in his arms, placing a gentle trail of kisses along his jaw. She can be manipulative in her own ways. Aquaman stretches comfortably. "I'm going to be honest with her. I have the best of reasons. We are a hospitable and charitable people they would do well to keep on friendly terms. I doubt anyone appeals to her nobler side. A bit of an ice queen ..." He grabs her arms and separates her from her activity to clear his head a little. "You maintain the realm as you have been and trust me. The last thing I need right now is to worry about our people. Especially with the Namorites now on our frontier." He draws her back and starts on her ear working around the earring. Mera shivers, a soft laugh bubbling from her lips. "So you intend to leave me here?" she questions, her hands trailing down his chest. Aquaman hesitates a moment and then says, " ... I suppose Vulko is up to administration in our absence. We haven't had an adventure together ... in some ... time." Manipulator manipulated. "Adventure?" Mera teases lightly. "And he could run things." Her lips press to his neck while she nuzzles him again. "And we can bring that man back /together/." Aquaman reaches for the illuminator and turns it down. "Yes. We can do it together. Bring him back in chains." Out in the hallway of the deserted wing of the palace Mertus stands alone and smiles. With no one to see him the major domo suddenly does a mad twirling cartwheel. For a moment he blurs and then is gone, replaced by an exuberant Quisp. "I knew I could help them! An adventure! Like the old times! Happy, happy Quisp. Mxy and Batty think they're soooo smart but I'll show them. Nothing will spoil this!" As he speaks his eyes take on a blazing red aura and he balls his small fist. Then he's gone with no more than a ripple.